Karma just loves me, doesn't it?
by FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: Can't summarize or it will give out answers. I know you guys don't want spoilers so just read! I'll give you hints though. Max is kicked out. She enters Hogwarts. She thinks she will never see the flock again but karma always loves to play with her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover between MR and HP**  
**Hope you guys like it**  
**Just a reminder : this is in the 5th year**

How long has it been since the incident happened? I look at the calendar and see that it's June 2013. Guess it's already been 2 years. Tomorrow would be the anniversary. Who knew time could fly by so fast when you're in battle every single time. The faces of the ones I truly loved are slowly starting to get blurry and I panic. Even though I could never forgive them for what they did to me, I still wouldn't want to forget their faces. I think hard and fast. How did they look like? What were their personalities? Did I ever love one in that way with one of- My thoughts were cut off when I hear a familiar voice.

"Good. You're awake. I thought I was going to have to wake you up." She nervously said to me and I chuckled. No one has the guts to wake me up. Mostly because when they do try, I end up trying to kill them.

"Thank god I woke up early. I wouldn't want to kill you or anything." I joked and her eyes turned playful.

"Come on. Everyone's at the dining hall and if we don't hurry, Ron will eat everything." She said and I instantly turned into ninja mode.

"He's eating what!? If he even looks at my scrambled eggs, he is dead!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could, so all in all, it took 7 seconds to reach the dining hall. I immediately spotted the red-head boy who was stuffing his face while looking at the paper.

"RON WEASLY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and everyone in the place jumped. Ron's face was priceless and I wanted to laugh but I needed to keep my cool or it would give away everything. The Gryffindors decided to play a prank on Ron and I happily agreed. I furiously stomped my way to him and he cowered as he tried to get as far away as he could. Harry was next to him and was laughing silently, looking at Ron's panicked look. I grabbed Ron's T-shirt and pulled it up to my face.

"Did you or did you not look at my scrambled eyes?"" I whispered fiercely and he shook his head quickly. I looked at him right in the eye to see if he was lying.

"H-Harry…Please help me…" He whispered and Harry couldn't contain it anymore. He burst out laughing. I smiled playfully and let go of Ron's shirt.

"That was the conclusion of our morning entertainment ladies and gentlemen. Have a nice day!" I announced and everyone clapped. Well, everyone except Ron who was still recovering from his almost heart attack.

"N-not funny Max. I thought I was having a heart attack!"

"Before or after I screamed your name?" I joked and he weakly smiled. I got ready to stuff my face like Ron did when there was a loud clap. Dumbledore had arrived. I averted my attention towards me but there was a weird feeling. Something wasn't right.

"Good morning fellow students! Today is a special day! We have 5 new students transferring to Hogwarts!" He bellowed and instantly, there was chatter all around the place. Dumbledore clapped once more and everyone shut up. I scooted closer to the podium while still sitting and looked attentively at him. Something told me I wasn't going to like this.

"Let us welcome the 5 transfers!" And 5 figures came out of the blue. My jaw dropped as my fork fell down to my plate. No. No. No. I kept chanting in my head. This couldn't be happening to me. Why did they have to come here? My sanctuary, my home, my new beginning. Why? What did I do to-

"Max?" A dark haired figure asked. Fang. My worst nightmare had come true. My old flock was at Hogwarts.

**Call me Mikki!  
****R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I woke up with a very uneasy feeling. Something was going to be bad. Call it a sixth scent but hey, if you've been to as much danger as my flock and I've been through, you'd have that same scent as well. Anyways, I stretched and started to look for everyone. That was when Angel called out._

_"__Max, we need to talk to you." Something about her voice made me hesitate but I ignored the panicking feeling and went there. Everyone was there and by judging the looks on their faces, something was going to be bad. And that something would be involving me._

_"__Hey guys, what's up?" I tried to say casually._

_"__You…You need to leave… the flock." Nudge said in a quiet voice. Two things shocked me. One was that Nudge actually said just one sentence. And two: WHAT?! Why did I need to leave the flock?_

_"__What? Why?" Tears were already starting to form but I forced them back._

_"__Because you betrayed us." Fang stated. My jaw dropped. WHAT?!_

_"__WHAT?! Why would I ever betray you guys? I'm the leader, I'm supposed to lead, not betray! How could you guys even think that?" I asked angrily. How dare they?_

_"__You're not the leader anymore. I'm sorry Max but you should go now." Iggy said and even though he wasn't looking my way, I could hear the pain in his voice. I shook my head in disgust._

_"__I just cannot believe this. After everything I've done for you guys, this is how you repay me?" My anger rose even further as I directed my attention to Fang._

_"__I thought you were going to be the one backing me up. My second in command, my best friend, my first lover…" I whispered the last part in embarrassment but I got my stature once more. "Fine. You want me to leave? I'll leave but I swear I will never forgive you guys. And I hope we never see each other's faces again." And did what I had to do to keep my dignity. I ran. I ran so fast and when I saw the end of the cliff, I jumped. I fell down and at the last moment, my wings shot out of my back. It was painful but it could never be as more painful than to realize the people you most trusted thought you to be a traitor. I just kept flying afterwards. Flying and flying and flying…_

"Max!" Harry whispered loudly as he nudged me on the shoulder.

"Wha-?" I asked stupidly and I realized that everyone was looking at me. "Sorry. Phased out a bit." Dumbledore nodded like he understood my problem and kept going on with his speech.

"It is a special occasion, of course. 5 students suddenly come up to Hogwarts at the age of fifteen. However, the traditions will still go on! Since we only allow students at the age of 11, three students will be tested by the hat. The other two will have a choice in to which group they will stay with until they reach 11. Now, let the choosing ceremony begin!" And Professor McGonagall came up to the podium with the infamous hat. Then, the professor took out the parchment and read out the first name.

"Nudge!" Whispers were all around again as students realized that she didn't have a last name. Hey, everyone didn't have a last name except me. We're orphans, for Christ sake! She nervously got up to the podium and it gave me some time to see her changes. She looked the same except she looked more tired and weak. She also looked like she hadn't talked for days which were very weird since she talked all the time. The hat muttered some words I didn't quite hear but at last, the hat bellowed,

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table clapped as she hopped down and made her way… towards me. I panicked at the last second so I rapidly stuffed my scrambled eggs and started the act.

"Ugg…" I moaned out and Hermione instantly turned her attention to me.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach… It's acting up…" Ron snickered and I glared at him. He shut up and I kept my act up.

"I think I'm going to go to the infirmary. Maybe Madam Pomfrey has some medicine." and stood up painfully. I made my way to the door and looked at the stage once more. Apparently it was Fang's turn and I begged karma to give me a break and send him to any other house but of course, Karma just loves to play with me because the hat bellowed,

"Gryffindor!" I groaned internally and got out of the place. I wasn't going to like this.

**R&R!**

**Ask me anything you want to know! (but no spoilers)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I am sooooooo sorry I didn't post for a while**

**I was caught up with the other stories**

**Oh, and I re-read through the two chapters and I realized that it had been 2 years**

**Scratched that please. It isn't 2 years but 1 year**

**So to summarize, she was kicked out at the age of 14, two days before the flock had all decided add one more year**

**Hope there's no confusion now and now, back to the story!**

When I came back from the nursery, which is another way of saying I just roamed the halls, I saw that most of the people starting to clear out. I scanned the place and sigh in relief as I didn't see any Flock members. I trudged up to my tower and saw that the common room was full of chatter like always. I spotted Harry and Ron talking about something like always.

"Hey guys!" I said and they both greeted me happily. Then they got back to whatever they were discussing.

"I'm just saying Harry, you should ask Cho out!" Ron exclaimed and Harry's cheeks went red. I stifled my laugh.

"So, the boy who lived has a crush now?" I mockingly said and his cheeks got even redder. "I'm just kidding Harry! You take things too seriously for everything! Ugh, you're just like a boy Hermione without the bookness." Ron laughed with me and Harry managed a small smile. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see who it was. My jaw almost dropped for the second time this morning.

"Hey, Max! We're in Gryffindor now!" Angel excitedly said but I turned away from her.

"Max?" She asked insecurely. I couldn't take it. I ran to my bedroom and was again, surprised to see who was in it.

"Max!" Nudge screamed and hugged me. I stiffed and she must have felt that because she let go immediately.

"Oh Max… You're still… With the betraying… And kicking out…." She was right there yet her voice sounded so far from a distance. Why was that? Am I losing my mind...?

_*Flashback*_

_I felt myself being carried. I forced myself to open my eyes and when I did, I freaked. Not only was I being carried by a giant, I was being carried to a weird like place. The school maybe? I didn't even want to think about it. I decided to surprise attack this giant but when I tried to lift even a finger, it wouldn't listen to me. I felt so weak… And hungry… I tried once more on lifting my finger and this time it worked. I nudged the giant and hoped that it would hurt, even though I knew the giant wouldn't even feel it. I was wrong. The giant did feel it and his eyes lingered to where I was._

_"So yer finally awake now, aren't yer?" It said in a gruff voice and I just gaped at it. It spoke? Cool in a very freakish way. I tried to make up a sarcastic remark but my voice wouldn't respond. Instead, my stomach grumbled so loudly, it would have been heard all the way to China. Wait… Where was I?_

_"Yer hungry?" it asked me and I nodded weakly. "Don't yer worry. Hagrid's already warned Dumbledore. He'll do something 'bout yer." And before I knew it, we arrived to a strange castle. He walked very casually and I could hear some people saying hi to it (or was it a he?) and asking about me. He shrugged them off and we finally arrived to a big room which looked so weird._

_"Ah Hagrid. I suppose this is the girl you found in the woods?" A really old yet not so old looking man said as he appeared in a blink of an eye._

_"Yessir. She looks pretty tired right now. Her stomach's been rumblin' lots. Made my head hurt too." I scoffed and had enough energy to talk._

_"Well at least you don't have to deal with the pain of not eating." Hagrid looked at me for a while before the man, I think is name was Dumble-something, spoke again._

_"Here, have some sandwiches." And a plate appeared in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just smiled. Creepy but still, I was very hungry so I dug in. The sandwiches were delicious and the best part was, the sandwiches just kept coming. Literally, when one sandwich as gone, another would just pop up! Like magic. When I was finally full I felt so strong and with energy once more. I hopped off of Hagrid's arms and stretched my back._

_"Thanks for helping me but I should go now." And saw my escape route. The big window. I could crash it down while flying._

_"Actually, I believe there are some things to discuss with you." Dumble-something said to me and I hesitated. No one has ever asked with such a nice tone, much less when asking me to stay for answers._

_"Hagrid, thank you very much for rescuing her. You may leave now." Hagrid smiled and left without another word._

_"Is Hagrid a giant or something?" I asked curiously and he shook his head._

_"Actually he is a half-giant."_

_"So there are things like giants?"_

_"Yes. As well as goblins and dragons."_

_"Am I dreaming or am I in a fairytale? It has to be one of them." The old man laughed warmly and it just made me want to smile._

_"No no, we are clearly in the real world and this is no fairytale. Ah, how to begin?" He pondered for this a bit before asking me,_

_"What is your name?"_

_"Max. Maximum Ride."_

_"Maximum… Ride…" He stated once more and he looked in serious focus mode. "Well, Maximum, welcome to Hogwarts! School of witchcraft and wizardry!" He introduced and I was shocked. Did he just say witchcraft? And wizardry?_

_"Ok. So I think I can believe the giant and wizard thing but what does this have to do with me? I mean, you did want me to stay because you wanted to talk to me about something, right?" He nodded._

_"Yes. It must be complicated. Only 14 yet no clue about who you are. Well, Max, I believe that you are a witch." My eyes were so wide they almost popped._

"Max? Max?" Nudge kept calling me and I shook my head repeatedly. What was going on with me? I focused again and saw that Nudge was beside me as well as Angel and Hermione.

"Max, are you ok? Angel found me and I rushed over here as fast as I could." Hermione said and I shook my head once more.

"I'm fine. Just phased out again."

"Again? This is happening a lot more often." She criticized me.

"I've only phased out twice! How is that happening a lot?" She shrugged and left when Ron called her from the common room. I was there alone with Angel and Nudge, my former members.

"Look Max, I know you're surprised to see us but we can explain. Could you just give us a chance to-" Angel was cut off by a voice from behind me.

"Max!" And before I knew it, I was crushed into a very hard chest. Fang's chest.

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a heads up, I might not be able to post often, as well as writing a lot**

**It may be short but it's test time right now and time is being reduced to my daily schedule**

* * *

_**Max**_

I was shocked. Who did he think he was, just hugging me like this? Not even Harry and Ron could do that to me without being punched in the nose. Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey fixed it up in an instant once it happened. After the shock went away, I started to struggle against his grip but he was pretty strong.

"F-Fang, let… Me… Go!" I yelled and he let me go immediately. Iggy was right beside him and Gazzy as well. They grew so much. I could even see the changes Angel was going through. Suddenly, this felt very, very awkward. I couldn't look them in the eyes. It would bring too much pain. I fidgeted with my robe until Iggy spoke up.

"Why are we being so quiet? We found Max! In a very weird castle… Seems like weirdness just follows us every time, don't you guys think?" Iggy was still the goofball. I bit my lip so I couldn't let a smile come to me. Iggy, still oblivious to the awkwardness, kept talking.

"It took us forever to find you Max! We went through place to place to place to mmph!" He was cut off my Fang's hand. He licked it but Fang didn't seem unfazed by it.

"Max, what Iggy was trying to say was-" Fang started when Harry burst into the room.

"Max, you should really what we did to- Oh. Um, I'm sorry to interrupt. Were you having a conversation?" He uncomfortably asked me and I almost sighed with relief.

"No, we weren't. I was just leaving." I said as I started to walk towards Harry, silently begging him to take me away from this room. He must have got the message because he put his arm around mine and started to explain why he came here.

"Like I was saying, Ron, Hermione, and I were at the library when Malfoy showed up. He started to give out insults to us…" I tuned him out because I wasn't into it today. Normally, I would love to hear the kinds of tortures Malfoy has been through but today, I was too distracted. My former flock…here at Hogwarts?

_** Fang**_

"She was begging that boy to take her away from us…" Angel quietly said and all of our face expressions fell. We shouldn't have been so surprised. She did say she would never forgive us but it still hurt. A lot. Especially since I was her best friend and my first love.

"She's still mad?" Gazzy asked glumly with a hint of hope.

"No. She's not mad." Angel replied and Gazzy's face brightened a bit. Angel shook her head and kept talking.

"She's uncertain about what to do with us and she's still hurt from when we…" She didn't need to say it. It was our biggest mistake. My biggest mistake. To even think I thought of Max as a traitor. I winced at the word as well as Angel. She still must have been reading my mind. All of a sudden, Nudge burst out crying. Not long after, Angel did the same and Gazzy was doing his best trying not to cry to no avail. It seemed that only Iggy and I were strong enough but I knew tears from losing Max were coming to me. I did what I could do to the little kids. I comforted them as well as Iggy. If only we could only go back in time to… Back in time…

_-Line break-_

It's been a few days after the flock had arrived to Hogwarts. I tried to avoid them as much as possible but it was hard since they were in the same tower, same year, and same classes. Fang had tried to sit next to me but I always moved at the last second, landing me pairing up with Neville Longbottom. Don't get me wrong, I love Neville. So fun and naïve but he was always a bit afraid of me.

I would have to take blame on that one. A month after I enrolled in Hogwarts, I broke the rules by going out at night. I needed to stretch my wings and even if I got caught, Dumbledore would understand. I returned and quietly entered my tower when I heard a yelp. My instincts came in instantly and I punched whoever it was in the nose and kicked the person where the sun didn't shine. He groaned and I got a better lighting. It was Neville. I apologized but after that night, he was always careful not to get a least a meter away from me.

Anyways, the flock would try and eat with me but I would stuff my food and walk away before they could even sit. I always caught a glimpse of them and it just made me weak by seeing their faces do torn. Yet I knew I couldn't do anything about it. They were the one who betrayed me. They were going to suffer what I have suffered.

"Well, if it isn't the girl who survived. Tell me, how's life being so famous for you?" A really annoying voice said behind me. I turned around to find myself face to face with Malfoy and his group.

"Well, it's amazing to be a center of attention without the help of my precious daddy. Tell me Malfoy, how's daddy doing?" I returned and his face fell for a moment.

"You'll pay for that Ride. Crabbe, Goyle, take care of her." I snorted.

"Really, Malfoy? Leting other people take the fight for you? You are such a daddy boy." His face was flaming red.

"I can beat you up in a flash. Crabbe, Goyle, leave this to me." And rolled up his sleeves dramatically. I rolled my eyes and smirked at the same time. Time for some ass-kicking.

* * *

**What's all this about making the flock suffer?**

**And what's the deal when Malfoy just called Max 'the girl who survived'?**

**All will be answered in time (if I have enough) Cue sigh**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter!**

* * *

In the end, it only took one minute and 12 seconds to beat up Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Being the help I am, I carried all three of them to the infirmary and threw, key word _threw_, them onto the beds. They all groaned which meant that they were gaining conscious again. I took this moment to get closer to Malfoy (I refuse to call him Draco).

"Wake up Malfoy." I sweetly said next to his ear.

"Huh, where am I?" He drowsily asked as he struggled to open his eyes. Impatiently, I slapped him and his eyes opened immediately as he winced.

"Ow…" He groaned but stopped when he saw me. I smiled and leaned in closer to him.

"G-get away from me! What kind of witch are you?" He stammered as he tried to back away from me. Key word,_ tried_. I grabbed him by the robe and pulled him close to me.

"You know Malfoy, you should really process why people call me 'the girl who survived.' You daddy may save you sometimes but when he doesn't, all that karma will come back and bite you hard." He whimpered and I couldn't help but feel disgusted. Draco Malfoy, who always acted like he was king of everything, whimpering right in front of me. Still disgusted, I released him and walked away before Madam Pomfrey came.

Class had already started and unfortunately, it was with the dreaded Severus Snape. He hated me which therefore meant I loathed him. I decided to make him very annoyed so I dramatically opened the door to the potions class. All eyes were on me, even the flock, but I decided to ignore them. Snape came up to me and towered over me.

"Miss Ride, just because you have a reputation as being 'the girl who survived', does not mean you can come on time to my class." He sickly said and he tried to put much venom as he could.

"Sure Snape, but you should know I came late to class because I had to wash my hair. Tell me Snape, do you wash it?" Many students were snickering while others were already red from trying to force down laughter. Snape was also red but probably not because of laughter.

"50 points from Gryffindor. Sit down Miss Ride and pay attention in class." He spat out and I confidently walked my way over to my seat which was next to Harry. I plopped down and slowly took out my book, purposely of course.

"Miss Ride, unless you want 10 points from Gryffindor, you should open your book to page 394 in a faster pace."

"Fine." I turned to page 394 and got ready for my last act for the day. I pretended to search my robe and bag and then sighed very loudly.

"Come on!" I yelled so that everyone could hear me. Snape turned around very angrily.

"What is it now, Miss Ride?" He irritably asked me.

"My quilt! It's gone! Oh quilt, where for art thy quilt? Did thy just fly away like a broom? Or did thy just did not like me? Quilt! Oh quilt! You were too young to die! Qui-i-i-i-ilt!" I dramatized loudly as I threw my hands up and started to shake them. In exactly 2 seconds, everyone in the whole class was bursting out laughing. The only person, or people, who didn't laugh was Snape (no surprise) and Fang (well a little surprised).

"100 points from Gryffindor and Miss Ride, I will see you in detention." By the time he finished talking, everyone was taking a breath from the laughter. 150 points from Gryffindor but hey, it was worth it to see Snape as red as a tomato. I finally sat still when I felt a nudge towards my shoulder. I look to see who it was and saw that it was the one and only Fang. I gave him a 'what' look and he returned it by saying 'we need to talk'. I shook my head and his eyes said 'privately'. I thought about this for a moment. Maybe I should take it. Talking to Fang wouldn't be hard, right? I solemnly nodded and for a second there, I thought he actually smiled. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Just then, my vision started to get a little fuzzy and before I could do anything about it-

_*Flashback*_

_"So Max, we need many things for yer first day at Hogwarts. We need a wand, books, a pet-"_

_"A pet?" I asked Hagrid, very confused. After Dumbledore (not Dumble-something) explained every little detail (at least, that's what I think), he and I agreed that I would start my first day after I bought everything I needed. Hagrid happily agreed to chaperone me. I had grown to like the half-giant and he definitely didn't seem like the type to betray one's trust like some people._

_"Yes, a pet. Some want owls, some want cats, some want toads. You get to choose. But first, we need to get yer wand." We entered a mysterious-like shop and out came an old man._

_"Hagrid, I'm amazed that you could fit in this tiny space. Have you been working out?" The old man asked and Hagrid blushed._

_"Well, I have been uh-working out a bit. But it is gettin' a bit crowded, don't yer think? Max, this is Garrick Ollivander, one of the best wandmakers there is. I'll be waiting outside if ye need me." He left carefully and Ollivander came up to me._

_"Max? Maximum Ride? '_The girl who survived'_?" He asked curiously. The name I could understand but what was with 'the girl who survived'?_

_"I'm a what now?"_

_"Ah, so you do not know. Very well. As you know Max, the wand chooses the witch. Let us try this one." He picked out a box and held out a wand. I took it hesitantly and suddenly there was fire coming out of the flower. Ollivander blew on it to stop if from flaming._

_"Nope, not it. Try this one." The next one was even worse. About half the room was dirtied with boxes of wands once I touched it._

_"Definitely not." He searched for another one and when he came back, he had a strange look on his face. I grabbed the wand and golden light enlightened the whole room._

_"Curious. Very curious."_

_"What's curious?"_

_"This is a very rare wand Miss Ride. 10 inches and it is very rare because it not only contains half a phoenix feather as well as half of a dragon heartstring. You see, when this wand was made, an accident was made by put half and half. A very powerful wand and I'm not surprised that it chose you. Handle it very well Miss Ride. It may be powerful but dangerous as well. If it were to be held by the wrong person, it could cause more mayhem that you could ever imagine. Be careful for '_he who should not be name'._"_

"Max, class is over." Harry's voice filled my head. I shook my head multiple times as I realized that class was really over, I thanked Harry and saw Fang waiting at the door. Time to face my former lover.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FAX lovers will love tihs chapter XD**

* * *

I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked stupidly. He shook his head.

"Not here. There's still people here." He lent out his hand but I refused to take it. His emotionless face faltered for a second before regaining his posture and gestured me to follow. After walking for a few minutes, he turned around and faced me. My heart immediately started to beat fast but I forced it to slow. Maybe talking to Fang was a big mistake. I couldn't talk to him, not when we shared so many great memories.

"Look Fang, I have to go. I have homework and I promised Hermione that I'd-" I was cut off when his lips crashed into mine. I stood there in shock and did the most stupid thing I have ever done. I kissed him back. Our lips worked in sync as I felt his warm lips on mine. He deepened the kiss by tilting his head more. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I gasped in surprise. He took that moment to shove his tongue through mine. That was when I woke up from shock. I pushed him away with so much force that he landed on his butt. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Max…" His voice rang out and I couldn't help but notice how deep and…sexy his voice was.

"I-I-" I stammered. What? The Maximum Ride, _the girl who survived_, stammering? He stood up and we stared at each other for a long time.

"I'm sorry I did what I did but I want you to know I don't regret any minute of it." He said and my heart leaped. _No!_ I couldn't do this. _He_ called me a traitor. _He_ kicked me out. _He_ glared at me with those cold eyes… that were now as hot as the sun itself. _He_ hugged me when I was in stress. _He_ kissed me with those warm lips…

"I have to go." I said and left before he could say anything.

_-Next morning-_

"So, is your head ok? No more illusions or what not?" Hermione asked me and I shook my head. It was breakfast time and it was also the time to stuff my face.

"Not anymore. I think it's gone now." I said after swallowing a mouthful of sausages. Ron looked at me in amazement.

"How does a girl like you eat so much like that?" He asked in wonderment and I almost wanted to laugh. _Because I'm actually a mutant bird freak with fast metabolism. _I wanted to say. They didn't know. Nobody knew except for Dumbledore and Hagrid and I intended to keep it that way.

"How should I know? Maybe someone put a spell on me or something." I shrugged and started to eat again when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up to see black eyes.

_Fang. _Yesterday replayed again in my mind as if the images were flashing right before my eyes. I shuddered in horror at what had happened.

"Well Fang, what a surprise!" Harry exclaimed. For some reason, Harry wanted to become friends with the flock. Fang nodded, being the person he is, and started to look at me again. I forced myself to look at him and give him a **'**_what'_ look.

"Max, we need to talk." I laughed coldly.

"Hah! Like I would make that mistake again." I glared at him and Ron decided to ruin it by saying,

"You just got… _the Glare_! Run for your lives!" I gaped at Ron for ruining such a moment and stood up. I had enough of this.

"Max, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Going somewhere where there is peace and-"

_*Flashback*_

_"Attention, everyone!" Dumbledore yelled and in an instant, everyone stopped chattering and looked at him._

_"Today we have a very special situation. It seems that we have finally found '_the girl who survived!' _There was chatter everywhere again. That was me. I was the girl who survived but what did I survive from? I was meant to ask Dumbledore but he was always so busy._

_"Quiet!" Talking stopped once more. "Everybody meet Maximum Ride!" I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and stood confidently next to Dumbledore. There were murmurs and with my super hearing, I could make out some of their words._

_"I can't believe they finally found her!" One said._

_"I wonder which house she'll be in." Another one said. And then one irritated me the most._

_"Maximum Ride is a girl? Whoop-dee-do." I whipped my head to that direction and saw a pale, white blonde haired boy. I glared at him and he flinched. I smirked at him in satisfactory when I realized that an old woman was up at the podium with a hat._

_"Maximum Ride!" She yelled out and I went there towards her. She put the hat on me and it spoke immediately inside my head. Why did it feel so much like déjà vu?_

_'_Ah, the girl who survived. We've been wondering when you would return. Now comes the most important part of this. Which house should I put you in? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin?'_ I snickered at the word _Hufflepuff_ and the hat scoffed._

_'_Definitely not Hufflepuff. Not in Revenclaw as well. Too dumb to be one_.' _

'Excuse me_?' I asked inside my head. It looked like the hat wasn't listening._

'That only leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin. Just like Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Such a brave person because you've been through so much. I could put you in Gryffindor yet you are as sneaky as a snake that could go well with Slytherin. This is much of a dilemma even for me.'

_'_Just pick a stupid house already!_' I yelled inside my head._

_'_Impatient.'

'Hey, I'm just trying to get you back for calling me an idiot.'

'Well girl, where do you want to be in?'_ The hat asked me and for a minute I was off guard._

_'_Um, anywhere that doesn't include snarky remarks and the arrogant '_I'm better than you'_ speech. I've had enough of that._' I said and the hat seemed to think about it._

'Understandable. I believe that she should be in…_ Gryffindor!' He yelled the last part out loud and there was a large applause from one table. I jumped out of the seat and made my way towards the table._

'Max… Max… MAX!" My eyes flew open immediately. I took in my surroundings. Oh god, was I in the school?

"Are you OK?" Hermoine's voice rang out. Hermione? OK, so school is out.

"Oh for goodness sake, give her some space!" Madam Pomfrey's voice rang out next. Why was I in the infirmary?

"You fell down to the floor before you could finish your sentence." Harry explained as if he could read my mind. Wait that was Angel's job.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?"

"I would like to know the same thing." A familiar voice said from behind Harry. I smiled as Dumbledore came out from the blue.

* * *

**FAX kiss!**

**Loved it? Then review it!**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hmm, Ok, no more romanticness until things get very interesting**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you've been having these… 'wacked up past vision thingys' ever since Fang and the others came by?" Dumbledore asked me and I nodded.

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up. But it's really no big, I mean I'm sure everyone has those things." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Even in the wizard world, it is rare for one person to have those. The only other person who's been having these visions is Harry."

"Harry Potter?" I asked disbelief. I knew he had some deal going on but still.

"Yes. I know he has these visions because of Voldemort yet…" He trailed off. Ok, it was now or never. Time to ask Dumbledore why I was known as 'the girl who survived'.

"Um, I know this is a bad time but why am I known as 'the girl who survived'? I mean, Harry, I can understand because he explained it to me but you didn't explain my nickname." I braced for the 'I'm so very busy right now' speech but instead, Dumbledore sighed.

"I guess it is time to tell you. As you know Max, you were taken away from your parents at a very young age."

"Yeah I know that. Jeb and Dr. Martinez decided to elope and make me and then Jeb took me to the school. Why does this have to do with the visions?"

"Max, I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt." I nodded and pretended to zip my mouth and throw away the key.

"Your parent is not who you seem it is. Valencia Martinez is your real parent, that is true but Jeb isn't your father. It was actually one of the most powerful wizards of all time." I gave him a look of confusion. "In time, I will tell you who your real father is but not now. It is not the right time. Haven't you ever thought about how you are a witch?"

"I guess but I always thought it was Jeb. He is a scientist." I said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm. Well, the reason you have your nickname is because when you were sent to the school with no trace whatsoever, your father became careless. He vowed that he would do everything in his power to find his lost daughter. Of course, it took him 14 years to actually find you."

"What?! He actually found me? Then wasn't I supposed to see him or something?"

"Actually, he was very busy at that time with something else. He, I suppose you could say forced, some people to find you and they did."

"Who? Who found me?"

"Are you familiar with the term half wolf, half human?"

"Erasers." I whispered out loud. Dumbledore nodded and continued.

"Yes. He… mind controlled I guess you could say, the Erasers to find you."

"Then Ari…"

"He was influenced as well for a while until he snapped out of it. Your father became worried that all the others would snap out of it as well so he declared it was time for all the Erasers to get their expiration dates."

"So my dad killed Ari?" He nodded sadly.

"Then the Erasers were to capture me and take me to my dad?"

"Yes but you did a very good job avoiding them." He smiled in compliment but I was still confused.

"Wait, but isn't it nice to finally reunite with my dad?"

"Ah, this is the difficult part to explain. You see, your father made very bad decisions after you were lost. At first, he only did the bad things to try and find you but soon enough, that power had drunken him. He is planning something very big and dangerous, Max. He just needs the final, the most important part, and his plan is complete. If this plan were to work, he would take over more than the wizard world, he would take over the human world as well. Chaos would ensure more than one can even imagine. I suppose you could think of it as natural disaster times 100."

"Woah. So you're saying that my dad is just a psychopath? Why does this feel so much like déjà vu?" Dumbledore chuckled sadly.

"This is why you have this nickname. You survived the wrath of your father, you have survived the Eraser attacks, and you survived the influences he had tried to give you but now… we may not be so sure if you can survive his influences now." He walked closer to my and put both his hands on my shoulders.

"Max, you must listen to me carefully. If you feel any desire, any desire at all, to make someone suffer, to make someone hurt, to believe that revenge is the answer, you must come straight to me. Then, if you are fast enough, we can block out he influences. We cannot let your father get you Maximum. You are the last piece of the puzzle. You must not let yourself be tangled into the wrong hands. And take care of your wand. It is a powerful weapon. Do not let anyone else touch it. Understand?" I nodded solemnly.

"Good. It would be best if you didn't tell the others. They are worrying more than you would think. You may leave now." He said, not in a bad way. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and left. I didn't tell him this part though.

_'He is a liar, Max. You can't trust him. You can't trust anyone here except me. I'm your voice Max, and I will help you get through this.'_

_'Ok voice,'_ I replied back and made my way towards my friends.

* * *

**Short chapter, I think**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Angel From Above : You're going to love (and possibly) hate this chapter**

* * *

"So, what did Dumbledore say?" Hermione asked me curiously and I just shrugged.

"Something about my head being loony."

"You're not loony, Max. You're just as sane as I am." Luna said dreamily. As much as that girl's insane, she does make me smile.

"That doesn't sound like Dumbledore at all." Harry suddenly said and I tensed a bit.

"Guys, do you actually think I remember all that he said? I mean, it's like you guys don't even know me!" I said dramatically and clutched my hand over my heart. Everyone looked at me for a second before shrugging and getting over it.

'_Good job Max. Make them oblivious to what's really happening. Make them think less of you. Make them realize that you are just a piece of work_.'

'_And why would I do that?_'

'_To make them suspect you less. You wouldn't want them to find out our secret, right?_' I had to agree with the voice.

'_Fine but if they suspect one little thing, I'm blaming you.'_ The voice actually chuckled.

"Max, are you coming or not!" Harry suddenly asked me and I gave him a confused look.

"What? Where are we going?"

"Outside. There's some strange things flying around the border." Strange things flying? I wonder what that's about.

"Coming. Let me just get me books."

"Since when do you study?" I playfully hit him on the arm.

"Shut it. I can't trust people around here. After some experience with public school, you realize that if you leave your property unnoticed, the students make it into their own drawing books." I logically explained and Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure what they do in American schools but whatever. Come on!" I followed him curiously. Strange things flying around the border? I wonder what that's about.

"Max! Harry! We're over here!" Hermione's voice rang out. We reached them easily (it wasn't that hard actually. Ron was waving his hands like a complete maniac).

"Ron, stop it! It's embarrassing!" Hermione chastised.

"Well if it weren't for me, Harry and Max wouldn't have made it here." Ron defended and the two started bickering again.

"Guys! Are you seriously going to bicker when flying weirdos are circling the border?' I asked and they both shut up.

"What do you see?" Ginny asked me. I narrowed my eyes and looked straight ahead. There were strange flying weirdos surrounding the border. The only problem was what was it?

"I can't see really well." They all gasped. Unlike the other students, my closest friends found out that not only do I have a fast metabolism, but I had raptor hearing and seeing so basically if I can't see something, they go to shock mode.

"I wonder what they are…" Hermione trailed off. Something nudged my shoulder and I turned around to face my former flock.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"There was a commotion so we decided to check it out." Iggy stated simply and I decided to ignore them when Angel tugged on my robe.

"It's them." She said quietly and I gave her a look of confusion.

"Who's them?"

"Erasers. They're here." Now, it was my turn to go to shock mode.

"Erasers? They're here? How could they have found us?" The flock all tense with the word Eraser.

"I don't know but they keep chanting something." She said timidly.

"Which is?" I asked impatiently.

"Max must go back. Max must go back. They just keep chanting that. I don't know what it means!" Angel yelled frustrated and I forced down the urge to hug her right there.

'No!' I thought angrily. 'They betrayed me. They were the ones who kicked me out when I did nothing wrong.'

"Max…" Harry suddenly said and I looked at him annoyed.

"What is it?"

"The flying things just penetrated the border." I took one more glance at the flock before rushing to the front entrance of Hogwarts.

"Oh Merlin…" I gasped as one by one, Erasers started to land on the ground. In the end, I could say that at least 60 Erasers were right in front of me.

"Maximum Ride must go back." The front Eraser said. I would know that voice anywhere.

"A-Ari?" I stuttered. But he expired! All the Erasers expired. How could they have…?

"Maximum Ride must go back." He said once more. It wasn't even Ari anymore. The real Ari would sneer and say really annoying and mean things about me but this Ari? It was like he was being controlled by something. He almost looked like a Flyboy!

"Maximum Ride must go back." He repeated and tried to grab me but I avoided him at the last second. By that time, the flock was already by my side.

"Max is not leaving." Fang stated strongly and weirdly enough, I got angry. Why was he protecting me like I was some damsel in distress? I don't do damsel.

"Fang, get out of my way! I can handle this!" And pushed him aside. More and more students were pouring out, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening.

"Listen Ari, I am not going anywhere so just take your furry little Eraser butt outta here."

"Maximum Ride must go back." He just repeated once more and I got really angry now.

"What? No comments? No '_the flock betrayed you, you're so helpless now?_'" Everyone flinched.

"Maximum Ride must go back."

"Ari, I know you. I know how you hate me for taking Jeb away from you but this isn't you! You're being controlled! Snap out of it!" And I did the one thing that came into my mind. I slapped him across the cheek. For a moment, those blank eyes were filled with anger and confusion and I thought that maybe he had snapped out of it but instead he said (or should I say screamed),

"_MAXIMUM RIDE MUST GO BACK!_" And the bloodbath began. The Erasers started to attack not just us but the whole school. Students were screaming their heads off while trying to fend them off with their wands but for some reason, it didn't do any effect. The more I saw, the more it frightened me. Students were getting hurt everywhere and I knew it was my entire fault. I knew what I had to do.

"Iggy, Gazzy, do you have any bombs left in you?" They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Give me everything you've got." In an instant, my hands were filled with more than 20 mini bombs.

"Everyone, get the students out of there. It's too dangerous for them." Fang caught my arm.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to fend them off. Everyone GO!" And they all scattered. I whistled really loudly and everyone stared my way.

"Yo, Erasers! You want me? Come and get me!" My wings came out of my back and soon enough, I was in the air. Everyone looked at me in awe but I didn't have time to register them. I was dealing with 60 Erasers who had their brains fried or something.

'_Not fried, Max. Controlled_.'

'_Hey voice. Got any plans for this?_'

'_Just keep doing what you're doing. You were born a lead Max._' The Erasers were now a feet away from where I was and I started to fly. I could hear familiar wings and slightly turned around to see the flock following me.

'_Lose them. They're not needed in this situation._' The voice said and I nodded once. I swooped down as fast as I could and got up again. Both the Erasers and the flock did the same and I realized that the Erasers were now a bit more graceful.

'_Max, lose the flock. The Erasers are here to help you. They are not your enemies Max. The flock is_.' The voice said and my eyes grew wide.

I knew it.

The perfect plan suddenly came up in my head. I slowed my flying and soon enough, the Erasers were surrounding me. The flock suddenly came to a stop and gave me confused looks. I made the saddest smile I could make and before anyone could realize what I was about to do, I released all the bombs right next to me.

Darkness.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think?**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


End file.
